


archaic kinds of fun

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [38]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Baseball, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Baseball, Diana learns, isn't just a "man's" world thing.





	archaic kinds of fun

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from femslash100: "DCU: Diana Prince/Kate Kane - baseball"
> 
> This went slightly over the community's 250 word maximum, but I can't bring myself to shorten it.

"We're at the third inning, folks, and it looks like things won't be getting any easier for the Bludhaven Babes anytime soon. These Gotham girls don't play around, especially not when they have a winning streak on the line."

Even packed in a tent in the middle of Europe, Kate could still almost smell peanuts and popcorn. No doubt the girls were giving it their all, fighting their own war. When she returned, Kate would probably be the one asking Harper for autographs.

"And now, a word from our sponsors."

Kate groaned, suddenly thankful for the constant static buzz.

"The fact that your beloved competition seems so unfair makes it all the more confusing."

Kate snorted. She rolled over in her sleeping bag, turning to look Wonder Woman in the eyes. "Believe me, if they were up against the Metropolis team it'd be a fairer fight."

"And what are they fighting for?"

"Trophies, fame, free dinner... You've got to have something like that back on your island paradise."

"War is no game to us." Phillipus had first told her this as a child, and Diana had long since engraved the words on her heart. "Though we are not above using swordplay and archery for amusement."

"Anything else?"

"We wrestle."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "In armor?"

"In what else would we?"

Kate had to suppress a laugh. "Sorry, just curious. Gotta say, that sounds exciting. Care to show me sometime?"

Spain, Zambesi, Germany, England... How, Kate wondered with a smile, could they hope to stand up against Themiscira?"


End file.
